


What you do to me

by AmyriadfthINGs



Series: A Look at David and Matteo [5]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, David POV, Drabble, Drabble Day 2019, Feelings, Feels, Love, M/M, No Dialogue, POV Alternating, Prompt Fill, Relationship(s), Sex, pov matteo, prompt hour 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: Two moments in one night after they sleep together, one from David´s, one from Matteo´s point of view.





	1. Pleased

David glances over at Matteo, who´s looking way too pleased with himself, that little fucker. He does love him so damn much, it´s unbelievable. 

Seriously, David has no idea why. (Okay, he has: he just does. Easy. It wasn´t a choice.) They´ve done this enough times now apparently that Matteo is getting confident and possibly cheeky. Which, knowing Matteo, naturally had to happen. 

David calms his breathing and moves to reach for Matteo´s shirt tossed onto the bedside table. He should have removed his binder before sex, really. Only this time Matteo didn´t give him much warning. That, too, happens now.


	2. Thirsty

It´s the middle of the night when Matteo wakes up thirsty. He finds he has wrapped himself around David, who is fast asleep in his arms. 

He caresses David´s skin where it disappears under a soft T-shirt sleeve. 

It´s Matteo´s shirt David´s wearing. That little fact does something to him, like always when David´s wearing something of his. It does something to his brain, to his nerve endings, to his skin, to the bottom of his stomach. Matteo dips his nose down and inhales the smell of David at the back of his neck, places his lips there, thirst forgotten.


End file.
